Avatar: A New Begining
by ChanceC
Summary: What if bending was taken away and the Avatar lost in protecting the world. Now many years have passed and the story of bending and the Avatar is a stuff of fairy tales. Now and Aang and his friends are the worlds last hope in restoring bending back to the world and restoring balance. This is a modern AU
1. Chapter 1

8

Avatar: A New Beginning

"The time has come to end this once and for all." A man with a mask started walking forward with a gate as if he has already won. He walked to a man lying on the ground almost unconscious. The man lying on the ground looked up with terror and defeat in his eyes.

"With you gone nothing can stop me from taking control!" the man in the mask said with an evil grin the grazed his check.

The man on the ground said with tears running down his face "You might have won have won today, but one day you will lose. Maybe not in your lifetime or the next but one day your descendants will pay for what you are doing." With that said the man closed his eyes almost to signal to get it over with it.

The man with the mask after hearing that smiled more. He bent down placing his thumb on the other man's chest and forehead, and said "Say good bye Avatar". A big red light shot out of both of them. Just before the masked man took the Avatars bending a tear fell down slowly on his checks saying one word before going unconscious "Sorry."

* * *

400 Years Later

"Hurry up, Katara you have been in there for like 45 minutes. We are going to be late."

Sokka said banging on the door repedivtly. He was leaning on the door hitting it slowly but consistently. The next thing he knew he was on the ground of the bathroom floor.

"Here you go you big baby." Katara said coming out of the bathroom. Sokka shot up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Katata turned around and said "And I thought he was the older child."

Coming down the stairs she saw her dad smiling ar her, then resumed to read the newspaper. She smiled back and said "Good Moring dad."

"Good morning Katara" he said in return as his daughter kissed on his check. "You should really be nicer to your brother. He has to get ready in the morning too."

"But guys take like five minutes to get ready anyway. All he does is smell his clothes to make sure they don't stink to bad, puts them on, looks in the mirror after brushing his teeth saying looking good handsome." She said trying to do her best impression of her brother.

Her dad just chuckled and said "Point taken."

"So what is for breakfast." Sokka said coming down the stairs

"Sorry bud, I didn't make any today. Don't want to be late for the first day of my new job." Their dad said looking down at his watch. His eyes opened and shot up, "With that being said I should get going." He grabbed his keys and his stuff then headed towards the door. Just as he grabbed the door knob he heard what sounded like a fake cough to get his attention. He turned around to see his daughter staring at him like he forgot something. He smiled and walked over to his kids and gave them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. As he finally walked out he said, "Have a good day at school. Make some friends, this is a new start for us." Katara and Sokka waved good bye as he got in to his car and left.

A few moments later Katara looked at her brother saying, "We should probably get to school early so we can see where our classes are."

Sokka looked at here and gave a quick laugh, "Only you would want to get to school early." Katara didn't say anything, just looked at him and stuck her tongue out. Sokka scoffed and grabbed the keys to head off the school.

When they got to school, the first thing they noticed was how enormous it was. It was almost like a small college. They wanted to find a parking place closest to the school. When they finally found one they got out. As they where doing so they heard a roaring of an engine coming close to them. The brother and sister looked back to see this gorgeous red 2018 Ford Mustang. A dude was driving it staring down at the new kids like he was going to hurt them. He stopped in front of there 1970s blue Jeep Wrangler, "Who the hell do you think you are?" the guy in the mustang yelled.

"Um…Sokka, what is going on." he replaid with a confused look on his face.

The man looked at Sokka with distaste "Do you not know who I am?"

"No, should I?" Sokka said still confused, looking at his sister with same expression.

"Im Jet!" he said, "and that is my parking spot."

"No it is not. I don't see you name on it." Katara said with a smirk on her face.

"It is my parking spot because I say it is."

"That doesn't count." Katara said getting a little angry, "Either way we are not moving."

"Uh, yeah you are!" Jet said getting out of his car and walking towards them.

"Maybe we should just um… move Katara?" Sokka chimed in not wanting to get into a fight in the first day.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend over there little girl before I do something about it." Jet said getting closer to them.

Katara looked outraged at what he just said. "First off he is my brother, second don't call me little girl. We aren't moving, if you want to something about it do it."

Jet just smiled and walked over to Katara. Once Katara calmed down and realized what she said, she instantly regretted it. She looked at Sokka who stepped in front of his sister so he was between her and Jet. Jet just kept walking closer the them. As he was about to confront them but a boy stepped in between Sokka and Jet, placing a hand on Jets chest. Katara looked at the boy with awe. He was about her age, taller then her, very fit and very cute, but what caught her attention the most where his eyes. She has never seen anything like them. They where like a grey stormy clouds swirling constantly. He looked at Katara to see her staring at him. She panicked and looked away with a slight blush on her checks.

The boy looked back at Jet with his hand still on his chest to hold him back. "You almost got expelled last year. Do you really want to get into a fight the first day?" People watching started giggle.

Jet looked around with embarrassment and said, "No" but quickly returned with, "but they still took my parking spot!" He jumped forward scarring Sokka but with the kid there he held Jet back so he could do anything like he has done this a time or two.

The kid responded, "Let it go, tomorrow you can get your spot back." He looked back at Sokka like wanted him to agree with his statement.

Sokka realizing what is going on nodded his head and said, "Sure thing, of corse." Giving a fake smile to try and appease Jet.

Jet looked back at the kid still with a firm grip on him. "Fine, but tomorrow you better be gone." pointing at Sokka and Katara. Then we walked away like he made his point.

The kid after letting Jet go turned around to look at Sokka and Katara. "Sorry about that, he can be a little hot headed" He looked of the Katara and suddenly lost his train of thought. She was the prettiest women she has ever seen. Her dark tan skin completion was beautiful and her dark brown hair glincend in the sun, but what really took his breathe away where her eyes. They where a beautiful color blue, like an ocean of sapphires that you could get lost in.

"Well thanks for the help kid but I think I had complete control of the situation." Sokka said snapping the boy out of his transe. Noticing that he was staring looked away quickly hoping she didn't notice. She did, and both of there checks got red looking away from each other.

"Sure you did." Katara smiled at her bother.

Sokka scoffed, "What ever.", looking down at his watch he realized that school was about to start and him and his sister didn't even get there class schedule yet. Thanking the boy before grabbing his sister and saying, "We need to go and get our schedules, now."

Katara nodded and saw how much time they had left before school started. She and her brother started running. As they where running she looked back thanking the boy once more. The kid waved as they were running away. She turned around still running thinking _maybe this move wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

Sokka got his schedule first so he left to go to his class leave Katara in the main office. She was waiting on the women at the front desk to give her papers. She heard the door open, when she looked back to see who walked in her heart started to beat faster. It was the boy from early in the morning. She started to slowly sink in her seat and cover her face so that maybe he wont see her. He walked up to the front desk which was right in front of Katara. The entire time she was thinking to herself, _don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around._ He turned around not a moment later. He smiled at her, knowing who she was. Katara sat up quickly and smiled back.

"I remember you, you're the girl from this morning?" He said trying to make conversation.

"Yep.", Katara said frankly while not making eye contact.

Before anything else could be said that lady at the front desk returned with papers in hand. "Here yall go with yalls class schedule." They both grabbed there papers and said thank you. As they where walking out the lady said something to halt them, "Do you need any help finding your classes young lady?"

The boy said something before giving Katara a chance to talk, "I got it." He smiled and looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled with a hint of pink forming on her checks.

They walked out of the office and made there way to find their lockers. He looked over a Katara and said, "Are you ok?"

"About what?" Katara replaid kinda confused

"This morning at the parking lot, are you ok?" he said laughing a little.

She laughed in return, "Yeah Im fine." She paused for a second before continuing, "Are you friends with him or something cause you don't strike me as a guy who would hang out with people like him."

He just looked at her, "No, we are on the same soccer team. I keep an eye on him cause our parents used to work together. So I kinda have to." He looked up and away from her with a little sadness on his face. She noticed but didn't push the subject. "What kinda of guy do I strike you as?" He said with a smile back on his face.

She smiled back at him, "I don't know, you seem to nice to hang out with jerks like him."

He just laughed, "Thanks, I guess."

She let out a small luagh and looked down at her paper with here classes on it. She realized that this was her hall. They walked in and the boy helped her find her locker. Once they found it the boy looked back down at his sheet. After do so he smiled, "Looks like we are going to see a lot more of each other." Moving over to his locker which was right besides hers.

"I guess we will." She replied liking the fact that there lockers where close.

"I don't even know your name." He said closing his locker. "Im Aang." He held out his hand. She reached out to shake it, his hand is so soft she thought to her self. She just kept shaking his hand not realizing that she hasn't said anything back. "And you are?" he said trying to get an answer out of her.

"Katara." She finally said blushing little bit with embarrassment.

"Well that is a very pretty name." He said letting go of her hand. "My homeroom is that way and yours is at the end of the hall. The room number is 223." He pointed to show her. "Do you need me to show you?"

"No I got it, thanks." She replied.

"Oh…" Aang said kinda hoping she would say yes. "Well I will see you later. Maybe we have a couple classes together."

"Yeah maybe?" She said smiling at the thought of seeing him more. She really hope they did.

* * *

Half of the day has gone by and Katara didn't have any class with Aang. It was lunch time and Katara was starving. She missed breakfast because her dad had to go to work earlier, and apparently the food here is pretty good, which knowing her brother he was happy about.

Katara walked through the line to get here food. Who ever told her that the food here is good lied. It was you standard mystery meat Mondays. The first thing you notice is the smell. After taking one whiff of it you where done for. Regaining her composure, Katara walked out in the sitting area of the cafeteria. It was your standard set up, the jocks and the poplars on one side, while the nerds on the other, with other groups scattered all over.

Katara was scanning the room trying to find somewhere to sit hoping to see someone she knew. She eventually locked one to someone whose eyes you could not miss from a mile away. It was Aang, and Katara waved her hand in the air to try and get his attention. He looked back to see her waving at him, he waved back and then motioned her to come over and sit with them. As she got closer to the table Katara heard a scoff from someone already sitting down. "What is she doing here." One the girls said. "Yeah just look at what she is wearing. Looks like she bought it from Goodwill." Another girl said to continue. Katara looked down at what she was wearing, it was a regular white t-shirt that was tight around the arms with a blue mini skirt that stopped half way up the leg, she had black leggings on underneath and brown boots with fur showing on the top. Katara though that she looked good, she picked her clothes out the night before.

Looking back up, she saw everyone at the table laughing at her. Exept for Aang. She didn't notice, all she noticed where the girls and Jet laughing at her. With a tear forming and tray still in hand, Katara walked away before anything else could be said. Seeing how dissrought Katara was, Aang got up from the table to follow her. As Aang was getting up he looked at the table to all the kids still laughing.

"Yall are just a bunch of dicks." Aang said walking away from the table. He saw Katara was under a tree outside. He walked to go to her but not before he heard someone say something behind him, "Come on Aang it was it was just a joke." Aang turned around to see that Jet was the one who said that. Walking backwards and staring at Jet, he simlpy held up one hand and gave Jet and the whole table the bird. He turned back around and made his way to the door outside to go to Katara. He could he her sniff through her nose like she was trying not to cry.

Walking up to Katara, Aang stopped a couple of feet behind her not knowing what to say to try and make her feel better. Knowing, however, he needed to do something, he sat beside her. Not knowing who it was, Katara jumped. After realizing it was Aang, Katara looked away so that he didn't see her like this. Aang knowing what she was doing smiled and placed a hand on her back to try and comfort her. Kataras heart skipped a beat when she felt something touch her back knowing that Aang was the only one near her. Even though Katara had been crying and tears and makeup running down her face, Aang couldn't help himself from thinking how beautiful she still was. With the thought still on his mind and it being a couple minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

"I think you are beautiful and those girls are just jealous that you don't even try and you have them beat." Aang continued try and get a glimpse of here mysitic blue eyes. It worked, Katara smiled a bit at what he said. Turning all the way around to meet her eyes with his stormy grey eyes staring back at her. She was mesmerized by them wanting to never look away. After a brief moment of looking at each other, Aang saw that Kataras makeup was still running. He grabbed a napkin form Kataras trey and wiped away the tears and makeup from her face. Her checks got even redder even after she had been crying. Putting the napkin away, Aang looked over at Katara who looked better, gave him a little smile. He looked at her hand which was placed on her knee, he grabbed it without hesitation. He held her hand so that his fingers where in between her pointer finger and thumb. Katara shot up looking at him, then a smile creeped on her face. She liked the way his hand felt and fitted in hers.

RIIINNNNNGGGGG

The lunch bell rang braking up their gaze. They both looked away laughing with a hint of pink on their checks. Still holding Kataras hand, Aang stood up and helped Katara up. He kept his eyes on her as they walked back inside together.

"What classes do you have next." He said

Katara stopped to think for a second, "Umm… I think Mrs. Ursa for English. Mr. Pako for science, and Mr. Boulder for P.E."

Aang nodded and smiled, " Me too." He said glad to know that towards the end of the day he would be with her, which quickly became his favorite part of the day. Katara glanced over at Aang and smile to show she liked the idea of have he end of the day together.

Aang snapped out of his trance, looked around to see that they where the only people left in the cafeteria. "Oh crap… we are going to be late." He said loudly. Grabbing Kataras hand pulling her behind him. It caught her off guard. It took her a while to catch her footing as Aang was still holding her hand and running. Once she finally caught up they started to slow down once they get near their lockers.

"Sorry" he said is they both where panting. "I was already late once today, don't want to be late again."

Katara started to catch her breath, "Same, it is my first day and it would look bad if I am late twice."

Not saying anything else they both got their books from their lockers and headed to class. Stopping a few feet short of the class, they looked at each other and smiled. Katara smile faded and she looked down at her feet still thinking about what happened at lunch. Aang frowned a little know what she was probably thinking about. Nugging her with his shoulder, Katara looked at him. He gave a sympathetic smile showing he understood. She blushed a little bit liking the way he was looking at her. Katara took a big breath and nodded to signal that she was ready. Aang nodded back and they walked into class together.

* * *

The rest of the day was great. They sat next to each other in the final two classes just talking even when the teacher was. Aang found out that she moved her from Florida with her brother Sokka and her father. Aang noticed she never mentioned her mother, but he didn't push the subject. All he said was that his family used to live all over the world because of his parnts job. A little smirk came across his face reminiscing over old memories, but quickly faded just a quick as it came. Then he continued by saying that he moved here with his Uncle Gyatso last year. Katara new something was off, she could tell by looking at his face. Just like Aang though she didn't push the subject.

A silence fell on the two as they walked to gym class. Trying to get rid of the silence Aang said, "So, you got any hobbies. Like play any sports."

"No not really, I used to swim and take dancing when I was a kid but I stopped." Katara replied.

" I like to dance to." Aang said with a smile on his face. "Watch this." He did a little dance move that made Katara laugh. He loved that laugh and would do anything to hear it all the time. When Aang was doing his impersonation of Jagger, Katar gave a playful shove on Aangs shoulder with her own.

"Show me what you got."

"No No No, I don't dance in public like you did or what ever you call that." They both laughed

One the first day of gym class they did you typical physical fitness test. Your standard pull-ups, sit ups, and a one mile run. Aang exelled in all 3 and Katara did really well herself.

When school was over they both changed out of their p. e. clothes and into old clothes from earlier this day. They meet up afterward and started to head back to the cars. Sokka was already there waiting on her. Aang walked Katara to the car before stopping and asking her something, "There is a party Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Katara hesitated with her answer not knowing what to say. All she could think about are those girls going to be there. She then looked at Aang who was smiling. She nodded smiling back at the boy. Aang was so happy he could jump in the air, but he didn't cause he wanted to look cool in front of her.

"Cool, I'll text you the address." Aang said handing his phone to Katara so they could swap each other their phones. Aang began to walk away. He turned away to say good bye, see you tomorrow, and wave. She waved back and blushed a little when she saw Aangs number on her phone.

"Who is that?" Sokka said abruptly as Katara got into the car.

"Just a friend."

"Is he the boy form this morining?"

"Maybe"

"You are not allowed to date. You are to young." Sokka said in an older brother tone.

"Who said I was dating him?" Katara said with a slight blush at the the thought.

"Ok fine, just know I am watching you to."

Katara just rolled her eyes, "Just drive." The ride home was silent. All katara could do is look down at her phone to see the boys number in her phone.

* * *

Author's Note: this is a story I do in my free time. Since I have a very demanding job I really only have the weekends and about an hour a day to write and type the story. So if you like the story and want more uploads sooner just be patient with me. I will not forget about the story and leave you guys hanging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party

A couple of days have gone by and it is now the day of the party. The rest of the week has been one of Katara's favorite because of how much she and Aang have spent time together. They were inseparable, everywhere Aang went Katara was and vice versa.

As school was coming to a close, Aang was walking Katara over to the blue Jeep like he usually does. They stopped by the car and started talking waiting on Kataras brother. "Can't wait for tonight. You still coming right?" Aang said with a childish smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure thing. You never told me what time though? "Katara replaid with a slight blush on her checks hoping tonight goes well.

Aang rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah totally forgot." He looks down at his phone to see what time the host told him. "He said 9 o'clock."

Aang looked back up after seeing the time, "Sorry I got to go, I'll be late!" With that he gave Katara a hug not realizing it was the first time they did that. Running over to his muscle car Aang yelled "See you tonight at 9." Waving as he left the parking lot. Katara blushed and smiled waving back as he left.

Once he left, Katara noticed that everything was unusually quiet. She turned around and saw her brother was not there to nag her for talking to that kid they meet earlier in the week. _He is never late_ she thought. He gets out a couple of minutes before her cause he doesn't have gym with her. Katara started to look around to see if she could find her brother. Her eyes instantly caught on to something strange, it was a boy who had a little ponytail in the back talking to a girl. The girl kept giggling at his jokes. The boy turned around to point at his car but only saw his sister staring back at him with an evil sister smile. His eyes got huge and gave the girl a hug good bye and quickly made his way over to his car.

When he got to that car Sokka didn't say anything. All he did was signal for her to get in the car. "Who was she?" Katara said still finding it hard not to smile. She, however, already knew who it was. Her name was Suki. She is on the volleyball team and has a great sense of style. She was very beautiful with auburn hair that shined in the sun and a fair completion. Katara could tell she was nice and not like the other girls by the way she interacted with people.

"No one, just some girl." Sokka said trying to change the subject, but Katara would have none of that.

"Are yall two dating or something?"

"No, we are just friends, and you have no right to get into my love life."

"Oh… And you get to." Katara said in a very sarcastic way.

"As a matter of fact I do." Sokka said in a triumphant tone. "I am the older brother, so I get to get involved in this type of stuff."

"Whatever don't tell me I'll find out." Katara said putting her feet up on the dash.

"This is going to be a long car ride home?" Sokka sighed

"Yep." Nothing more was said

* * *

When they got home Katara bolted to her room to get ready for tonight. Even though she had like 5 hours till the party, she wanted to look her best. Katara took a long hot bath with some smell good bubbles for good measure. She did her hair so that the bottom layer of her hair was curled and the top layer was braided going done the center of her hair with two hair loops on both sides of her face. Lastly she did her makeup. She didn't want to overdo it, since Katara is a natural beauty she didn't need much, and if she did she looked like a plastic Barbie. Knowing that all she put on was some eye liner, some blue eye shadow, foundation that matched her skin tone, and lip gloss. She was all done. All she had left was to pick out an outfit. Before she went to her closet she felt a low grumble in her stomach. She still had 2 ½ hours till she had to leave. _Maybe I should go eat before I go_ she thought to herself.

As she was walking down the stairs with her hair and makeup done and in a bathrobe, she noticed that her father wasn't here. Katara turned to her brother who was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating a bag of chips and a 4 layered sandwich, "Hey Sokka, where is dad?" Sokka didn't answer her for he was too busy watching TV and eating. All he did was point at the kitchen counter with a note laying on it. The note read " _Sorry had to go on an unexpected business trip. Won't be back till after you get home from school Monday. Sorry and love yall very much, wish I could be with you two. PS. Don't let Sokka eat all the chips. Love Dad"_

 _WHAT!_ She said to herself. She asked her dad to take her to the party a couple of days ago and he said he would. Katara started to wonder how she would get there. While she was thinking she turned to a curtain someone who was sitting on the coach and had a driver's license. "Sokka can you take me to…"

"No." Sokka said cutting her off.

"But why not? You are not doing anything anyway and dad said that he would take me but he is not here at the moment." Katara said in her sweet lil sister voice.

"No, Friday nights are 'me' nights. I do this every Friday." Sokka replied with a mouth full of food.

Katara knew that she wasn't going to convince him to do what she wanted unless she gave him a reason to take her that he couldn't refuse. "Sokka" she said with a mischievous grin. "Suki is going to be there."

"She is?" Sokka said with a bit if food in his mouth.

"Yes, I herad her talk about it to her friends about it today at gym."

"Well on second thought, it would be a good way to socialize with my class mates."

"So will you take me?" Katara smiled that she could convince him.

Sokka shrugged, "Sure why not." Katara was so happy. She ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, go get dressed we are leaving at 9:15." Katara said nothing more afraid that if she did he would change his mind. She grabbed her some food and made her way back to her room.

* * *

It was 8:45 and Katare has been staring at her closet for an hour trying to find something to wear. She finally came across this beautiful blue dress. It had a simple design and a simple color blue but the simplicity of it made it more stunning. The shoulder strap dress stopped just above the knee and Katara knew that this was the dress. As she was putting the dress she stopped with tears forming under her eyes. It was her mothers and she gave her this just before she died. Katara was about to put the dress back up but something was tunging on her that she should wear the dress. She smiled thinking it was her mother who wanted her to put on the dress.

When they got to the party everyone form the school seemed to be there. The guy whose house this was a senior and a football star. His parents were out of town so they had all the 'party essentials'. Katara started to get a little pale. She was nervous, not just the fact that it was her first party, but also a certain grey eyed boy was in there. Sokka looked over at his little sister, placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to give her a little confidence before they walked in. She took a deep breath then got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

They walked in together. The whole house was filled with a whole bunch of teenagers dancing and talking with red cups filled with stuff that would make the night interesting. Katara kept walking forward being cautious not to bump into some one. She turned to look at her brother but he wasn't behind her. She smiled at the thought that he probably found Suki. Katara kept walking looking for a curtain someone. She came across a well-dressed boy who was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, a nice pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange loafers with some orange bracelets to match. She smiled at who it was when she saw him look at her with a smile that made her heart melt. She walked over to him and saw that he was with two other teenagers already.

"Katara this is Zuko, and Mai his girlfriend." Aang said introducing his friends. "Zuko is on the soccor team and the second best player on the team."

Zuko scoffed, "In your dreams. Your good but I still got you beat." They all laughed and Mai gave a small gin. Zuko excused him and his girlfriend to go find something to drink to get the night started, leaving Aang and Katara by themselves.

Katara felt her body warm up and heart beat a little faster. She felt a tingle on her lower back as if something was touching her. She glanced over to see Aangs hand there. She looked back at him with a blushing smile. She liked the way he felt whenever he touched her. His skin was soft and warm but firm and steady. Aang looked over to notice that Katara was staring with a smile. He smiled back getting lost in her ocean blue eyes. Coming back from his trance Aang asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no I don't drink." Katara replied a little embarrassed.

Aang looked at her and thought she looked cute when she got like this. "Me neither. I usually bring waters and Gatorades for the people who don't drink."

Katara smiled at the fact that she wasn't the only one. "Sure I'll take a water." Aang moved his from her lower back and made his way to the kitchen. Katara stood there for a few seconds before a new song come on. She knew the song and started to dance to it by swaying her hips back and forth ever so slightly so not to bring attention to herself. She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her hips. Thinking it was Aang she swayed a little more. Reaching down to grab his hands, she was shocked that they were so cold and rough. She looked up and immediately tried to get away, but the grip on her tightened around her entire waist so she couldn't get away.

"Where do you think you are going? You don't like my dancing?" Jet said in a drunken slur.

Aang feeling something wrong went back inside. He walked in with two water bottles to see a group of people dancing and in the center was Katara. He then noticed that she dancing with someone else. Feeling a little bit of jealous creep in he examined them closer. He then realized that Katara is not dancing but trying to escape. He looked down to see an arm wrapped around her waist so she couldn't get away. He then looked at Jet breathing down her neck trying to kiss Katara but her squirming made it hard. Feeling a surge on energy rush over him, Aang made his way to Katara. When he got there his entire body was being filled with adrenaline. He grabbed Jets hand and pried it off of Kataras hip, and with the other hand he push Jets chest to send him back. When he did it was a harder push then he intended. He felt like a gust of wind pushed Jet back. His whole body started to tingle. It felt good, but just as fast as it came it was gone. He brushed it off cause he had more pressing matters like protecting Katara.

"What's wrong sweetie, didn't like my dancing?" Jet said with an evil smile in his face.

"You have no right to do that. Girls are not some object for only your pleasure!" Aang said angrily with a hand around Katara who was behind him.

"Well just ask her if she liked it? She was feeling all up on me. She smelled so good." Jet sniffed the air remember the scent.

Aang feeling a wave of energy coming back took a step forward, but before he could do anything he felt a hand around his arm holding him back. He looked over at Katara with tears falling down her face slowly but she also had an outraged expression on her face. All of a sudden she got a rush of energy, very much like what Aang felt, came over her. She lookd behind Jet to see the bowl full of punch moving, or was it the punch itself, and just like Aang the feeling made her feel stronger but was gone in an instant. Aang noticed what had transpired and looked at Katara so see that she was still mad but had a more bewildered expression on her face.

After seeing what happened and everyone staring at them, Katara tugged on Aangs arm, which she never let go of, and looked at the door to signal she wanted to leave. Aang nodded and they made their way to the front door. Katara holding on to Aang and Aang not letting her leave his side. Katara was the first to turn around and in doing so she bumped into a girl and made her spill her drink all over the two of them.

"Agh… Bitch, look what you have done. This cost me $200." The girl said. Katara recognized the voice that made fun of her on the first day of school. "You!" she continued, "Why am I not surprised. Why are you here anyway?"

Katara was at a lost for words. She froze in fear. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Letting go of Kataras arm, Aang wrapped both arms around her shoulders and forced her to walk towards the door to get away from everyone else. Her face was buried in to Aangs chest as they made their way to the car. He opened the door for Katara to get in. She hesitantly let go to get in to the car. Aang closed the door and made his way to the driver side and drove. They didn't say anything, but to only get her address to take her home.

When they got to the house Katara didn't move much. Aang got up and helped her out of the car. Once she stepped out so immediately went to that same position as before burying her head in Aangs chest. He gladly let her and walked her to the front door. He followed her inside and sat her down on the couch. Never letting go of him, he sat down with her. She finally loosened the grip on him and laid down on the coach. As he got up to leave a hand shot up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave, please."

Aang looked down at Katara's face which was stained with tears. Hearing her voice broke his heat. It sounded like girl scared to be alone. Aang gave a soft and comforting smile and not saying anything. There were two couches in the living room. Aang got on the other one which slightly bigger than the other one. Katara grinned at the fact that Aang didn't want to take things too far, and he was a gentle man. Aang went to the closet to grab two covers. He gave one to Katara, then laid back down on the other couch.

"I'm still a little cold. Mind if I come over there, Aang." Katara said with still a little break in her voice.

Aang kinda taken off guard and took a few seconds to respond, but then smiled at what she asked. "Sure, I'll move over."

Katara got up from underneath her blanket. Still in that alcohol stained dress, she got under the covers with Aang. She went right to sleep feeling his warm body around her. Aang wrapped his arm around her waist and blushed at how close they were. "I promise that nothing will hurt you again." He said in a wisper.

Katara shifted closer to him so that her back was firmly pressed up against his chest. Soon they both went to sleep feeling warm inside like nothing was wrong.

* * *

The sun started to rise over the top of the trees at the backyard of the house so not to wake the still sleeping couple. Aang was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to come to that he and Katara have not moved a muscle since they fell asleep. Aang, not wanting to wake Katara up, shifted his weight to watch her watch sleep, but in doing so he made a little too much movement. Katara turned around so that her face was facing his. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to stare at a pair stormy grey eyes. All they did was lay there and stared in each other's eyes not worrying about anything else.

"Well, good morning beautiful." Aang said in a soft voice

"Good morning to you too." Katara said back and couldn't help but get a bigger smile. Katara looked up to see the sun was higher than normal for being in the morning. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. You woke up shortly after I did." Aang said moving a piece of her hair out of her face to behind her ear.

Katara did a big stretch with her arms and legs, "What time is it?"

"Um… 11. Why?"

Katara shot up from the couch. She kept looking around almost as if she was looking for something or someone. "Where is Sokka?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen nor heard anyone since I have been up."

Katara took a big sigh of relief knowing that her over protective brother didn't see anything. Looking down see saw that Katara was still in her stained dress as before and every piece of clothing was still there. She smiled back at Aang who was laying there staring right back at her. She knew that Aang wouldn't do anything and she liked the way he treated her.

Aang finally sat up so that the covers just slid down his chest exposing his upper body. Katara's eyes practically popped out at what she was looking at. "What?" Aang said smiling as Katara was staring at him. She assumed that Aang had a nice body, but damn he had a nice body. He had a body that looked like was chiseled by the Greeks. To make the moment more awkward, Katara said pointing at his chest, "Where is your shirt?"

Aang finally coming to at what she was staring at smiled and blushed, "I got hot last night, threw my shirt over there."

Katara snapped her head down staring at the ground to see the shirt resting next to her foot. Aang remembering the events of last night, his smile vanished. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fell… I'll leave."

"No, No, No, You didn't. I actually like it, I mean you. I mean… UGH!" Katara said placing her head in her hands and her face getting redder with embarrassment.

Aang smile returned to his face. He picked up his shirt and put it on. He grabbed Katara's shoulders with her head still in her hands. "I like you too."

Katara looked up at his face and she could tell he wasn't lying by the way he was looking at her. "Really?" She said just wanting to hear him confirm it.

"I do." Aang said as he let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. Katara returned the hug and squeezed him tighter. Now she was getting hot. After a minute or so of hugging they both heard each other's stomachs growl. Aang still holding Katara said, "I am also very hungry. You want to get something to eat?" Katara just nodded against his chest not wanting to let go. She eventually did, and went to her room to change out of her dress. She hung the dress back up after changing in to a blue t-shirt and jeans. She looked at the dress still sad at what happened. "You coming?" Aang said as he was opening the front door.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm coming."

She ran outside the door to see Aang leaning on his car waiting for her. She ran even faster to him and leaped in to his arms. Aang a little surprised by the act, quickly recovered and hugged her back. "What was that about?" Aang smiled and set Katara back down on the ground.

"For being you, and not leaving me last night." Katara said with a little sadness in her voice remembering what happened. He grabbed her chin with his hand and pushed her head up so that they were looking at each other.

"I'll do anything to see you smile and hear that laugh." Aang said bringing her in for another hug, and this time Katara was never letting go. Aang opened the door to let Katara in. It was a beautiful day out, so Aang had the top down. He hopped in the driver's seat without opening the door. He started her up and drove to find somewhere to eat. With his hand on the stick, Katara reached over and placed her hand on top of his. As they were driving, Aang thought to himself " _anything."_

* * *

Jet still hung over from last might made his way up and out of bed. Not really knowing how he got here, he walked through his gigantic house on his way to the kitchen. It was noon and he hasn't eaten anything since last night. His house was quite so his step echoed through the house and off the walls.

"Hello, is anyone here?" he called out in a weak voice. His head still throbbing.

"I'm in here." A man said coming from the kitchen.

"Oh dad, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at work." Jet still said in a weak voice. He opened the door to the refrigerator finding something to help with the headache.

"You called me this morning to come and pick you up from the party. So I stayed to see if you were ok." His dad said drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well that explains how I got here." Jet said trying to recall some memories form last night but couldn't.

"Yeah, you also said you needed to tell me something urgent. Something about Aang and a girl named Katara, but when you got in the car you passed out."

All the memories came back to Jet piece by piece. The dance with Katara, the fight, all of it. He winced a little at what he did to Katara in his sober state felling guilty. "Dad, I thought you said that our family where the only people that could bend?"

"Yeah, your ancestor took the Avatars bending and the worlds 400 years ago. Only his direct descendants could inherit his ability." His dad replied a little curious at his question.

"Then why did I feel Aang and Kataras energy like they were bending?" Jet said casually as he was drinking Gatorade.

His father's face instantly fell flat and white. Has it finally come? Was it finally time? He had to be sure.

"Whatever though. I was probably to drunk and imagined it." Jet said yawning. "I'm going back to my room if you need me."

"OK." Was all his dad could muster to say still shocked at what his son just told him. His face suddenly regained color and an evil grin come on his face. _It's time to end this once and for all._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Sokka was sitting on a chair that was facing the front door so he could see who would walk through the door. The door knob started to turn and walked in the couple that he was waiting to see. Kataras arm wrapped around Aangs and and drinks in the other. They were laughing looking in to each other's eyes. As Aang walked further in to the house he looked forward. Instantly his eyes locked on to Sokka's. Aang froze not wanting to move. Sokka got up and made his way to them. Aang felt some heat coming from his arm. He looked down to see Katara there. He withdrew his arm from her grip. Katara just sighed and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the moment.

"Where were you last night? After I found Suki, we came down to find you. I couldn't and people said you left. I got worried, so Suki and I left to go and find you. All night we looked for you. I dropped her off at her house I little while ago then came here to find you just waltz in like everything is fine and dandy." Sokka said with a little anger and frustration but overall was happy his baby sister was ok.

"I'm fine." Katara said with a gentle smile and placing a hand on Sokka's shoulders. "Something happened at the party and I wanted to leave. Don't worry Aang kept me company." She turned around to look at Aang who was blushing.

"He did WHAT!" Sokka looked around the house to find covers over the couch like they have been used. "On the couch! Why you little…" Sokka said but was cut off his sister.

"Sokka stop!" Katara yelled. "Last night Aang saved me from Jet. I wanted to go home so he took me home. He was there for me when I needed someone. He is kind and sweet and won't do that kind of stuff." Katara finished looking her brother in the eyes.

"Fine." Sokka said easing up a little bit. "I am just glad you're safe." He looked over at Aang frozen like all he was thinking was today is the day he died. "Thank you for being there for her."

Aang eased up a little and gave a small smile and nod. "But if I ever catch you hurt her…" Sokka retaliated pointing at Aang. Aang just stood there with smile gone again. Katara just rolled her eyes at her bother as he walked away to head to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. My brother can be a bit over protective sometimes." Katara walked over to a still frozen Aang.

"It's ok, I think it is nice that he cares about you so much." Aang said. Katara nodded and thought how true that statement was. Even though they fight and argue, he just wants what is best for her.

A moment of silence fell upon them until Aang started to chuckle at something. "What?" Katara said confused by the sudden laughter.

"Nothing it is just you said that I was kind and sweet." Aang said looking over at Katara blushing. Katara looking away from Aang so she couldn't see her doing so.

"Well I had to say something so he wouldn't kill you." She said laughing a bit still not making eye contact.

"Oh." Aang replied with his smile slowly fading. Maybe she didn't mean it.

Hearing his voice change she looked up at Aang who was looking at the ground. She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. "That doesn't mean I didn't mean it." Katara said in a sweet voice as her and his eyes meet. Aangs smile returned as he got lost in to her ocean blue eye. He felt himself sinking in them never wanting to come up for air. Over taken with emotion, Aang placed his hands on her face as well. Never taking their gazes of from each other. He slowly leaned in to meet her lips with his. Katara was shocked and didn't do anything. Once Aang backed up from the quick kiss he saw her reaction. He moved his hands away from her face, but before he could do or say anything else her lips rammed in to his. This time neither of them were shocked and both kissed each other with everything they had. Katara flung her arms around Aang's neck to pull him closer to her. Their bodies as close as can be and their hearts beating in unison as to tell them that this was meant to be. Even though it was just a kiss, it was more than that. Both felt an amazing sensation like they were on cloud nine. The kiss was long and intense. After what seemed like the best moment of their lives, they broke apart. Both panting heavily not just from the lack of air. Aang leaned in and rested his chin on top of Katara's head as she rested in his chest. They stood there just feeling each other's heats beat slow down. They walked over the couch not saying anything but just to be close to each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys, tell me what you think have a lot more in store so keep coming back. Please read and review anything will help. I know that there are some grammar mistakes but I don't feel like paying money so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month has gone by since the party and Aang and Katara have grown closer. Much to Sokka's unliking, they were everywhere together. Aang would come over to Katara's house after school pretty much every day. Her dad took a liking to Aang real quick. He noticed that he wasn't you normal teenage boy, and he was a lot wiser than most kids his age. More importantly he was just happy to see Katara happy again, and from the smile on her face he could tell she was.

Fall has stated and it was Aang's favorite season. The air around them began to cool off, the leaves started to fall and change colors, also football season started. The school football team started to play a couple of weeks ago and it quickly became Aang and Katara both like to do. It was a time they could get away from the house and send a couple of hours around friends. Aang and Katara would always go with Sokka and Suki to the games. Sokka went to keep an eye on his little sister and her new 'friend' but that wasn't the reason why he liked coming to these events. He and Suki have grown closer as well. After the incident at the party, they have spent a lot of time together. It was his first girl he has really liked since his childhood crush moved away. Zuko and Mai would sometimes tag along to the games if Mai wanted to. She never liked the idea of bright lights and a whole bunch of people crammed in a confined space yelling.

After every football game they would always get hungry. They would go to Zuko's uncle's restaurant 'The Jasmine Dragon'. It specialized in teas but had really good food. Since it was late when they would arrive, it was usually just them there. Which they didn't mind. They could be as loud as they want and no one could tell them to shh.

"So", Zuko stated as him and his friends where at the teashop hanging out after the football game, "It was Aangs first practice. It had been raining a little bit, and he forgot his cleats so he had very bald tennis shoes on. We were doing a little scrimmage before practice started. I had the ball and kicked it to Aang who had gotten behind the defenders and was wide open for a shot. He kicked the ball a few times before lining up his shot. When he planted his foot to kick the ball, his foot slipped from underneath him. He kicked the ball straight up in the air and Aang landed straight on his back. It was the funniest thing ever." Zuko finished tell his story. He and his friends were laughing and even Aang gave a little grin at the memory.

Aang looked at Katara when the laughter started to die down. She still had a happy smile on her face which melted Aang's heart on the spot. He reached from under the table and grabbed Katara's hand. She looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a soft and gentle smile, also moving her hand so that their fingers where intertwined. A couple of minutes later Aang looked around the group to see everyone yawning, including himself. He motioned that it was late and time to go home. Everyone agreed and got up to say their good byes and good nights.

Aang and Katara would always take the long way home every night so that Sokka would be asleep by the time they got to her house so they could sneak Aang in without him noticing. Sokka knew but was too tired at that point to do anything about it. He would wait till the morning. When they got home, just as expected, Sokka was passed out. The couple quickly but quietly made their way to Katara's room. When they got there Katara would always take a shower first, followed by Aang. When Aang got out of the shower all he had on were some orange joggers with Roku High School Soccer on them. Seeing Aang without a shirt always made Katara blush. She liked the way he looked. He knew that about her and that is why he would do it. Katara was under her cover with her back resting on the head rest. Aang sat down right next to her in the same position.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked him as he got under the covers.

"Yeah, I always love hanging out with you and them." Aang said moving closer to her. Katara's head instinctively moved to rest on his shoulder. "And now that we are a lone, I also love doing this." Aang said as he leaned over to kiss Katara on the lips. They were quick peeks at first but she returned with more vigorous and passionate kisses. Katara broke away from the kiss, much to Aang's disappointment, got from underneath the covers and sat on Aang's lap with her knees on the bed.

"You know what I love." Giving Aang no time to respond Katara leaned forward and continued the passionate kiss. He loved it when she got like this. Recently whenever they got this heated they would always do a little more than just kiss. They always knew when to stop, but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't push the envelope. Tonight was no exception.

She was kissing him harder than ever before with her hands on his chest. The kiss became more intense as their lips where moving pressed against each other. Aang, without hesitation, stuck out his tongue to grave Katara's lips. She returned the action by meeting his tongue with hers in the middle. They fought for dominance, which Aang quickly had. His tongue exploring her mouth and all Katara could do is give a small whimper in the back of her throat with pleasure. He broke away from the kiss and slowly and methodically moving his way down to her neck. He started kissing her jaw then worked his way to the crook of her neck. Once he made it there he started kissing different spots trying to find a curtain spot. Moving from one spot to another, Katara gave a lustful sigh when Aang kissed a curtain area. Aang smiled against her skin happy to know he found it. He kissed it gently at first, but quickly got hotter. He started to suck on her neck, and Katara holding back the temptation moan let it out when Aang's tongue meet the surface of her skin.

"Aang." Katara moaned out of pleasure signaling. She grabbed the back of his head and nudged it forward to encourage him. With her doing this, Aang's heart started to race. His hands started to trace her body. Feeling this, Katara gave another sigh and looked up to give more surface to work with. After a moment of this, Aang finally broke away and returned to her lips.

Katara felt guilty for getting all of the attention. She broke away from the kiss leaving Aang wanting more. "Now it is my turn." She stated looking at him in a lustful grin. He wondered what she could of meant but quickly found his answer. Katara started to kiss him again then moved her way down his neck but a lot quicker than Aang did. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh when Katara's tongue meet skin. His right hand found its home at the small of her back, while the left continued moving up and down her side. He could feel the Goosebumps as his hand was traveling down her back. His left-hand moved gentle downward grazing her butt when Katara hit another spot on his neck.

Katara gasped loudly enough to stop what she was doing and Aang dropped his hand out from underneath her shirt. Her eyes just widened as she was staring at his grey eyes. _Did he just?_ She thought to herself. She could tell he was mad at himself, Aang wouldn't look at her. Katara swung her leg back around so she was no longer sitting on his lap. Aang scooted over to the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands ashamed. Katara crawled over to him and placed a hand on his back to comfort him. She was fine, she actually liked the act. It just surprised her that's all. She also liked the fact that Aang cared about her enough in this sense to not do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang finally said after a moment of silence. "I should have asked or… I'm sorry." The idea that he did something like that made him sick. To him he was no better than Jet.

Katara shook her head and grabbed his chin so that their gazes meet. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable." She said looking in to his eyes. "Besides, I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who scared you. It was just no one has ever done that before and I was just surprised, that's all." She finished by kissing him on the shoulder to further her point. Aang found comfort in the fact that he was the first.

Katara continued, "We have been moving this relationship pretty fast the past couple of weeks, and I wouldn't mind if we slowed things down a little till we get more comfortable with each other in this sense." Aang nodded in agreement, then grabbed her hand which was resting on his shoulder and kissed her forehead.

At the same time they both gave out a long drawn out yawn. They crawled back to their respected spots on her bed. Katara had her back facing Aang. Her left hand was under her head and her right was on top of Aang's hand, which was wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

It was been a couple of minutes and they began to doze off. Katara wasn't quite there yet still thinking of the events that just happened. "Katara." She heard a half asleep voice call behind her.

"Hmm…"

"I love you." Aang said before completely falling asleep.

Katara laid there awake. He finally said. He loves her. Knowing Aang, she knew that he meant, but does she. She has thought about it before, but was too afraid to say it or admit it. Now that he said it, she started to think about does she. Katara looked back at all the times he had been there for her. The way he made her feel when he was around her, when they kissed, and touched. She smiled at her conclusion.

"I love you too, Aang." She finally said it and there was no going back. She did and will always love him. She felt the grip around her waist get tighter and Aang moving closer. She smiled and started to go to sleep. She loved him and to know that he loved her back made it all the better.

* * *

Jets dad was back in his house. He was in the personal library reading his ancestor's diary. It was the diary of the person who took away the Avatar's bending. It stated, "Many years later after I took bending away, the Avatar came to see me. He told me since I wasn't the Avatar, when I took peoples bending away it would slowly manifest again. He never said how long it would take however. No one knew exactly, but four people will regain bending to try and defeat me. One from each element. Lastly he stated that the Avatar can't bend anymore but the spirit still lives on. With the knowledge being passed on he will be able to teach the new benders who to become masters of their respected element."

Jet's dad just sat there reading this several times. Has it finally come true? He knew he had to do something to make sure they don't get stronger. To his knowledge they have only used it once and don't know how to control it. Jet's dad got up, closed the book, and out it back on the shelf. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop them before they stop him by any means necessary.

* * *

Since it was fall the sun rose a little later than usual. The rays glistened of the water due left on the grass from last night. A gentle breeze filled the streets with the smell of autumn. When Aang first woke he saw Katara still asleep with no signs of waking soon. He looked out the window to see the sun not there. Usually in the morning the sun would blind him when he woke. Aang then looked over at the clock to see it was almost noon. When he stayed over at Katara's house he usually slept in. He didn't mind though, it gave him more time to be with her. They shifted threw the night and Katara was laying her other side facing towards Aang. Aang started moving his hand up and down her arm slowly watching her sleep. He heard and small sigh and a little shiver from what he was doing. Katara slowly opened her eyes to meet Aang staring right back at her.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind being woken up next to you." Katara said lifting her hand to his check.

Aang turned his head to kiss the hand that was on his face. "We should get up. Judging from the sun it is past noon." Aang nodded his head to indicate that he was looking at the window. Katara turned around to see and nodded in agreement.

They got up and Katara was in her pajamas, which was a blue silk pants and a big t-shirt. It was more then what Aang was wearing however. Looking down and seeing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and knowing that Sokka was probably up he didn't want to raise anymore eyebrows.

"You go ahead and go down. I'm going to find my shirt."

Katara looked at him, placing a hand on his stomach and gave a kiss in the lips. "Don't be too long." Katara turned walking down stairs to the kitchen. Aang walked around looking for his shirt. When he finally found it, it was next to a hung up dress. He remembered that she wore it to the party about a month ago. He turned around to see that the stain was still there. He was surprised to see it still there. Aang knew how much she liked that dress. As he put his shirt back on and walk down the stairs he told himself that he was going to clean it and surprise her with it.

Katara's room was a F.R.O.G. (finished room over garage) which bleed out straight in the kitchen. When Aang walked down heard 2 very familiar voices yelling. Come to find out it was Sokka and Katara bickering over something. Aang heard his name come up a couple of times and froze with the idea that they were talking about last night. He slowly stepped away heading for the back door.

"Oh… No you don't!" Someone said behind Aang. Damnit he thought knowing exactly who caught him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aang turned around to see Sokka staring at him with the intent to kill. He was sitting in a chair at the table with Katara between them a couple feet away. Aang walked over to Katara and stopped so that she was still in between him and Sokka like a shield.

Katara was looking at her brother with a scolding look on her face with her arms crossed and hip flared out. "So what if Aang stayed over last night. We didn't 'do' anything!" Katara said continuing the conversation.

"Yall woke me up twice last night. Once when yall walked in and the second when…" Sokka just cringed at the thought and couldn't finish the sentence. "News flash Katara," Sokka said bagging on the wall behind him, "these walls aren't sound proof!"

Aang just blushed at the thought, mean while Katara was to mad to do anything. "So what! Aang wouldn't do anything that I was comfortable with." Katara retorted while reaching behind her to grab Aang's arm and pulling him forward. "That is one of the reasons why I love him so much."

Aang's eyes snapped to her. He was caught off guard with what she said. Even though they said it to each other last night it was still new for him to hear it being said in front of people. Katara looked up at Aang with her big blue eyes that he adored so much. Of course he loves her. Aang squeezed her hand and gave a supporting smile that told her he felt the same way.

Sokka just at a loss for words just kept looking back and forth between the two of them. "NO YOU DON'T!" He said emphatically. "When did this happen?"

Katara shot him a look of distaste before looking back at Aang. "Last night. He said it first then I said it back meaning every word of it."

Sokka shot up from the chair but before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. Suki was there the whole time watching and listening. At first it was amusing but it was time to intervene. "Sokka just stop for a second and look how happy your sister is. From what you have told me she hasn't been like this in quite some time. You know your sister is growing up and I know you just want what is best for her, but you are going to have to trust your sister. Also form the looks of it, she really does look in love."

Hearing that Sokka stopped and sat back down. He looked at his lil' sister and then at Aang. He has noticed that Katara has been happier since he meet Aang. Sokka took a deep breath and stood back up. Walking over to Aang and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Aang if you make my sister happy then I am happy."

"Thanks." Aang said with a nod taking his gaze away briefly from Katara and placed it on Sokka. He then noticed something, after being caught up in an argument he didn't even see Suki there. "Suki what are you doing here?"

Katara butted in before anyone could say anything, "Suki stayed the night in Sokka's room."

"Then why did you get mad at me for staying in Katara's room if Suki stayed in your?" Aang said realizing how the argument started.

"Exactly!" Katara said throwing her hands in the air. Finally someone saw her point.

"Don't push it Aang." Sokka said not wanting to relive the argument.

"I won't." Aang replied grabbing Katara's hands before giving her a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you." Aang said as they broke away from the kiss.

"Love you too." Katara said still in awe after the kiss. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Sokka on the other hand couldn't take it. He started to pretend to gag by putting a finger in his mouth and making sounds.

They heard but didn't care.

* * *

MONDAY

"So what we going to do about them?" A man sitting at a table with about 5 other people. One of the people sitting at the table was Jet's dad. They were in his office in the headquarters of Anon Corps. Named after his ancestor, Jet's dad was the CEO of the world's biggest investment company. They deal with a lot of on the books and off the books trading and investing. They were also heavily involved in politics. Supporting the candidate that would turn a blind eye if they did something.

"I knew we should of taken the kid out when he didn't get on the plane with his parents." Another member at the table said.

"We could blow up the school when the kids are there?" The third member chimed in spit balling ideas.

"Or we could not. Haven't you noticed that most of our kids go to that school? I don't know about you but I would like to see my daughter again." Another member said

"Quit your bickering. We are not going to blow up the school. We are not evil and it would bring unwanted attention." The only women said in the room. "What do you think we should do Enok?"

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at the man sitting in front of the table. Enok had his hand cupped underneath his chin like he was pondering about what to do. He looked up hearing his name coming from the women. "We are not going to kill them." Enok said. He made up his mind of what they were going to do. "We are going to capture them alive. They are the only people who can stop us, so if we have them we can make them be on our side so that nothing can stop us."

"How do you know that they can stop us to begin with? They are just kids and we have unlimited resources." A man spoke up who was still in favor of killing them.

Enok stood up to speak. "We cannot kill them! If we do then 4 more kids will pop up in their place. If we capture them then we could control them and their offspring's so that no one could have the power but us."

"Wait, I thought that there were only two kids?" The women spoke up.

"No, there are four. One for each element. I read in my ancestor's diary that 4 kids would rise up and fight. One for air, water, earth, and fire element."

"So do you have a plan?"

Enok just smiled. "You know I do."

* * *

 **This is probably the shortest chapter I am going to write. This was just a plot development chapter. This chapter was going to be way to long so I had to cut it. Trust me though next chapter is going to be a long one. Tell me what you think of Enok and his approach to the problem. Any critiques help. Thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar: A New Beginning Chapter 4

 **So, I really like this chapter. This is where the story starts to unfold. With that being said though there are 2-3 lines of dialogue that I'm not a big fan of, but i couldn't find a better way to say it so i had to keep them. If you read it and you don't find anything wrong then great, but if you see anything that I can do to make this story better, then either put it in the comments or PM me. I'll try to change it as soon as possible if I like it. Just note this is my first time writing so there will be grammar mistakes. Just know that I am constantly read and revising to make it easier for the next reader. Thanks for all the support and kind comments. Feel free to review on the good, the bad and the ugly, but be kind on the ugly. Hope you enjoy.**

The weekend was over and it was back to school for the gang. The day was almost over and Aang, Katara, Suki, Mai, and Zuko all had P.E. at the end of the day. It was a beautiful day out, so the teacher decided to go outside to the football field. Aang and Zuko played a pick up game of soccer. Aang was fast and nimble on his feet. Bobbing and weaving around opponents running faster than all of them. Zuko was quite the opposite, he used sheer power and speed to maneuver though the opposing team. They had two totally different styles of attack but when they worked together it got even better. It was like Aang and Zuko where the only two on the field. Passing the ball back and forth like they knew where they were at all times. They were going to go far this season with the two of them leading the way.

The girls where on the bleachers looking down at the field watching the game. They were just talking about girl stuff when someone came up to them interrupting their conversation. "Hi, I'm On-ji. I am the cheer captain and also the head of the homecoming committee. Homecoming is only 2 weeks away but tickets are due this Friday. So if you have a date tell him to hurry up." With that said she handed the three girls a piece of paper.

"You know Katara?" Suki said waiting to see On-ji far from view. "She likes Aang."

"What!" She shouted. Katara looked over at On-ji with an evil scowl.

"Calm down, she doesn't anymore. It was last year she asked Aang to homecoming and he said no. Ever since then she has been secretly mad at him. Besides I wouldn't be worried Aang likes you A LOT." Suki said with a smile that seemed to calm down Katara.

"Yeah your right." Katara looked back to the field to see Aang score a goal. Aang looked up to see Katara looking at him with an affectionate smile. He blew her a kiss and ran away to start the next possession. Katara just blushed feeling a warm tingle inside of her. Suki just giggled and Mai just gave a soft grin.

Katara looked down at the paper that was handed to her. Why hasn't Aang asked her yet? Looking over at her friends, she wondered if they have been asked. "Have yall been asked to the dance?"

Suki answered first. "Yeah Sokka asked me last Friday on our way home from the game. He got me a big stuffed bear and a card that read _It would be un'bear'able if we didn't go to homecoming together."_ Katara and Mai just laughed at the corniness of the joke. "It was sweet and I said yes." Suki finished with a smile.

"What about you Mai? Has Zuko asked you yet?"

"Yeah, Zuko knows that I don't like big asks, so he just got me a half-dozen of my favorite flowers. I said yes. It was nice." Mai looked at the two girls looking back at her with an awe expression on their faces. Mai just gave a lite scoff and smiled.

"Has Aang asked you yet." Suki wondered.

"No, not yet." Katara replied with a little disappointment in her voice.

Suki noticed this and tried to comfort her new friend. "I am sure he will. Knowing Aang he is probably trying to make it perfect."

"Yeah you're probably right." Katara said with a sad smile, but still, why hasn't he asked her yet? Maybe it just wasn't his scene? That could be why he said no to On-ji, or he felt bad for saying no to her last year so he might be asking her.

She heard a whistle coming from the football field which snapped her out of her thoughts. She then looked up to see Aang and Zuko running up to the three girls. Seeing Aang made her forget about her most recent thoughts. He got there first and tried to give Katara a hug. As Aang opened his arms Katara stuck her arm out to stop him.

"I love you, but you are a little too sweaty and you stink too much for a hug right now." Katara said holding her nose and giving an innocent smile.

"Fine but I want that hug whenever I get back. Meet you at the parking lot?" Aang said laughing at her reaction. Katara just nodded and put her arm down. As soon as she did, she was caught off guard to see a pair of lips pressed up against her check. Before she realized what happened Katara saw Aang running away heading for the locker room next to the football field. Aang turned around at the entrance of the building to see Katara still standing there shocked. He yelled, "I love you Katara!" before turning back around to go take a shower.

Zuko just stood there. The three girls looked at him wondering if he was going to do the same thing. Before he could do or say anything, Mai beat him to it. "You ain't getting any either Mr." With that being said he try to be brave and took a step forward, but before taking another step Mai stuck her finger out and shook her head. "Shower." She said pointing at the locker room. Zuko just smiled and did as he was told. The girls got a quick laugh and made their way up to the school.

Katara was standing at the school parking lot by Aang's car by herself with only her thoughts. Sokka and Suki already left, and so has Zuko and Mai. She was still thinking about homecoming and why hasn't he asked her yet? I mean they haven't gone on an official date yet but she liked to think that dating. Maybe he didn't see it that way.

Just then she felt a warm embrace wrap around her like a warm blanket snapping her out of her thoughts. Aang saw her standing by herself and came from behind hugging her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a little squeal being startled like that. Aang picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down Katara turn around so that they were face to face. With Aang's arms still around Katara's waist, she placed both hands on his chest and placed her head in-between them.

"Can I have that hug now?" Aang said pulling Katara closer. She just nodded against his chest.

"Can I have a hug?" They both looked at the direction of the voice to see Jet looking at them. "Hi, Katara." He said before walking away.

Katara just stood there having flash backs of the party. Aang knowing Katara, he placed a hand on the back of her head pulling her closer. "Hey look at me." Katara did as she was told and looked up to see Aang looking at her. "He will never hurt you again. I promise." Aang smiled and held her tighter. They stood there for a while waiting for Katara to calm down. Once Aang felt Katara's breathing slow down and her body ease up, he leaned back a little so he could get a better view if her crystal blue eyes he loved so much. "I love you. You know that right?"

Katara looked up to meet his gaze. Staring at his stormy grey eyes that always seemed to calm her down. "I do, I love you too." She said back with a happy smile. Katara could never get used to of hearing him say that.

"We should probably get you home. Your dad and Sokka are more than likely wondering where you are, and the last thing I want is Sokka wondering." Aang said trying to get Katara to laugh. It worked and she looked at him with a loving smile.

"Yeah let's go." Katara let go of Aang and they made their way to his car to go home.

* * *

When they got to Katara's house, Katara saw that her dad's car was back. Sure enough when they walked inside he was in the kitchen.

"Hello Katara, Hi Aang." He said looking up from the bowl of noodles.

"Hey Dad"

"Hi Mr. Hakoda." Aang said still trying to be respectful.

"Just call me Hakoda Aang. You are part of the family now."

Aang just bowed and smiled while Katara went up to her dad and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hakoda said giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

Katara let go of the hug and walked back upstairs to her room with Aang. "We will be in my room if you need us."

"OK, dinner will be ready soon and leave the door open." Hakoda said returning back to cooking.

"DAD!" Katara said stopping half way up the stairs.

"Katara." He said not changing his mind.

"Fine!" With that said she walked back upstairs. Aang blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

The rest of the night went by quick. They ate dinner, did their homework together and when they were done Aang had to go home. Katara walked with Aang out to his car. They stopped by the car and gave each other a kiss goodbye. The first kiss was short and when they broke they looked back at each other like they wanted more. They quickly gave into the passion and leaned in for another kiss. This was a long and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break. When they finally did, their eyes still close as if still thinking of the kiss. They both opened their eyes staring at each other. Aang broke the gaze seeing a curtain someone looking at them. Katara looked back to see Sokka looking at them from the front door.

"What? It is a beautiful night tonight." Sokka said leaning on the side of the door frame.

Katara, still looking at her annoying brother, felt a hand on her chin pulling her. "Let him look." Aang said before kissing her again. She gladly accepted the kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion as before. Not as long as the last kiss but their hearts still beating out of their chest from the rush of adrenaline pumping though their veins. With that, Aang said goodbye and a quick 'I love you' before driving off, leaving Katara standing there waving him goodbye.

Once Aang was out of view, Katara turned around to see that Sokka hasn't moved a muscle. "I can't even with you right now." Katara said walking up the stairs to the front door.

"What? It was a nice night out and I wanted to get a better view." Sokka replied closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was the day before the tickets where due, and Aang still hasn't asked Katara out to the dance yet. At first it was just some silly worry but as the dead line grew closer the more worried she got. It was the beginning of the day and Aang was on his free period. He was doing his homework from this morning so he wouldn't have any tonight.

"Hey Aang, Katara is in the library looking for you." He heard a voice calling to him. Aang looked up to see Smellerbee, one of Jets friends, walking towards him.

"Doesn't she have class?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger." Smellerbee said trying to convince Aang to go.

"Okay?" Aang said kind of reluctantly.

On the other side of the school Katara was in math class.

"Psst… Katara?" Someone whispered behind her.

Katara turned around to see Longshot trying to get her attention. "What?" Katara said in a low tone trying not to get the teacher to hear her.

"Aang wants to see you in the library."

"What? Now?" Katara said confused but happy.

"Yeah but hurry before class ends." He continued trying to get her to go.

Katara smiled, maybe he was going to ask her. She turned around and rose her hand. She asked if she could use the bathroom. The teacher said sure and gave her a bathroom pass.

Aang was already in the library looking for Katara. He walked through the library but not a soul was in there. He eventually saw a girl with her back facing him so he couldn't see her face. "Katara?" Aang said trying to get the girl to turn around, but she didn't. Aang got behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and Aang was kinda surprised to see On-ji there.

"Oh… Hi On-ji. Have you seen Katara anywhere?"

"Why? It's me you really want. She doesn't even have good sense of style." On-ji said walking towards him in a very seductive way.

Aang feeling really awkward and uncomfortable slowly walked away. "Um… Okay then. I'm going to leave now." Aang started to turn around but just before he could he was meet with a pair of lips. Aang just stood there with his eyes wide open. He couldn't move. His body went in to shock. Then suddenly felt something wet touch his bottom lip trying to get in. That broke him out of his shock state and he pulled back from the kiss with urgency. Aang opened his mouth to speak but was halted by the sound of the doors behind him slamming shut. Aang looked back at the door to see Katara walking away. He looked back at On-ji who was just smiling. He shook his head in disbelief before letting her go and running after Katara.

"Katara, Wait!" Aang said as be busted through the doors. He looked left to see that Katara didn't stop and kept walking. Aang ran to her.

"Katara, please." He continued placing a hand on her shoulder, but she moved so that his hand fell off. Aang was shocked at her reaction. She has never done that before.

"Don't touch me!" Katara yelled.

Aang ran around to the front of Katara so that they were facing each other. "It is not what it looks like." He said attempting to grab her hand, but she snatched her hand back before he could.

"Really, cause it looks like her tongue was down your throat." She retorted but this time had anger in her voice.

"NO." He said shaking his head trying to come up with something to say. "She kissed me. I would never do that Katara. I love you." With that he try to grab her hand again but meet the same fate as before.

"Whatever Aang." Katara said walking away. She wanted so badly to turnaround and jump in his arms and forget what just happened, but how could she, he just kissed another girl. Admittedly he didn't seem to enjoy it but that was beside the point. He kissed her. So Katara kept walking back to class. Aang just stood there not knowing what to do. All he could do is hold back the tears forming in his eyes, but eventually he couldn't even do that.

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. Every time Aang saw Katara weather it be at class, during lunch or around the halls he would come up to her trying to talk to her. She would just walk away before he could say anything. The day was coming to a close and Aang had enough of this. He need to talk to her.

"Katara, wait." Aang said running to her as she made her way to her brother's car.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sokka said jumping in front of Aang.

"I need to talk to Katara. Please." Aang said trying to move around the boy, but he just mirrored Aang's movement.

"As you can tell she doesn't want to talk to you at the moment."

"Sokka please. Just let me explain. Katara!" Katara turned around to see what was going on. She lost it and started to cry. Aang saw this and stopped. So did Sokka.

"Leave Aang, NOW!" Sokka said with authority.

Aang didn't say anything. Seeing his love cry because of something he did broke him in ways that he never knew. Aang just nodded and walked away. Tears falling down his face with no sign of stopping.

* * *

The sun started to set and the school parking lot was pretty much empty. Only a few stragglers left at the school. One of them being Aang. He was sitting on the curb. The crying stopped a while ago but over time when the people left he found it quite peaceful. It was quiet so he could think clearly. He heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to Suki still here. "What are you doing here?" Aang said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Suki said sitting on the curb next to him.

"True, I guess I just needed some time to think and it was quiet and peaceful. Kinda lost track of time."

"Is it because of what happened?"

Aang just nodded. A moment of silence fell before Aang spoke again. "I really messed up Suki. I had the most amazing girl ever and I messed it up." He said letting the emotions get the better of him. "One kiss. One Kiss! And I didn't even kiss her back. I was just shocked. I wish I could go back in time and stop this. I don't even know how she knew I was there. Someone told me that Katara waiting for me." Aang just collapsed with his head in between his knees. Letting out all the built up anger and frustration.

Suki was taken back at how distraught Aang was. If he was this sad over it then she had no choice but to believe him. She place a hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up and gave her a weak smile. "I believe you Aang."

"You do?"

Suki nodded, "I have known you for little over a year now and you don't strike me as the type of guy who would go cheating. Especially Katara."

"Then how do I get her to see that?" Aang sat back up and whipped away a few lonely tears. "She won't even look at me."

"Just talk to her. From what I can gather from her Aang, is that it is going to take a lot more than that for her to stop loving you."

"Thanks Suki." They just sat there for a little bit just looking up the setting sun. A few moments have done by before a questioned popped up in Suki's mind.

"Aang mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

Suki turned slightly so that she was facing Aang a little more. "Why haven't you asked Katara out to homecoming yet?"

Aang didn't know how to respond. He just looked at the sun which was barely visible over the horizon. He didn't know why he didn't ask her. He thought it was kinda of implied that they would go with each other. Also he didn't know how to ask her. Finally he spoke his thoughts outload to Suki. "I thought it was kinda of implied that he go together since we are 'together'. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Suki looked at him with a tad bit of anger of what Aang just said. "Of course you still ask. Even though yall are dating, you still need to ask. It makes a girl feel special when someone goes through the trouble to ask them out like that." Suki gave out a sigh. "Guys are oblivious."

"Well how am I supposed to know? It is no like I can read her mind." That wasn't entirely true. Even though Aang couldn't directly read her mind, he could feel her emotions and feel what she is feeling without her telling him. That is one thing he loved about their relationship, he felt like they were connected somehow.

"Hints Aang, hints. Girls give hints all the time. You just got to be smart enough to recognize them when they come." Suki gave a small laugh at the blank stare like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Has Katara been talking about homecoming a lot more often?"

"Yeah but mostly about you and Sokka and Zuko and Mai. Saying that is was cute they asked their girlfriends out."

"Sokka and I aren't dating." Suki said

"Hmm… Sure you aren't." Aang said looking at her with sideways glance.

Suki just rolled her eyes. "We are getting of topic. Did you see the hint that Katara was dropping." She looked at him waiting for him to realize. Aang sat there for a couple of seconds before noticing the hint Katara gave him.

"Wow, I must be really oblivious then."

"Yeah, and that hint was pretty obvious."

"Well how do I ask her? I mean it is not like we are on good speaking turns."

"Like I said before, just talk to her. Go to her house and ask her tonight."

Aang nodded in agreement. "But how do I ask her?"

Suki thought for a second before speaking. Wondering what way her friend would like to be asked. "What does she like?"

"Well she likes dogs, drawing, science, the ocean, and…"

"Aang that is not what I meant." Suki said cutting Aang off. "Whenever you are trying to be romantic, what do you usually do?"

Realizing what she meant, Aang needed no help with being romantic. He knew exactly what to get Katara. "Thanks Suki. I know what I need to do."

Suki was a little shocked at the abrupt end to the conversation but smiled at the fact that she helped him. She stood up and reached out her to help Aang up. He gladly took it and they started to make their way to their cars. "It is kinda late and you still need to talk with Katara."

"Do you need a ride home?" Suki said once she realized Aang not going to his car.

"No, I'll just walk. My car broke down. That was the real reason I stayed." They both got a laugh out of that. "It is only a few miles away and there is a flower shop on my way home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Go to her house tonight. I know she would want to talk." With that Suki got in her car and drove off, leaving Aang by himself.

* * *

He started to walk home stopping by the flower shop the get a dozen panda lilies and a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. As he walked home to get Gyatso's car to drive to Katara's house, he was rehearsing what he would say in his head over and over till he felt like he got it right.

While walking home he felt like he was being watched. He kept turning around to see that it was only him. He couldn't shake that fact that he felt like he was being watched. The more he kept walking the stronger the feeling got. He heard small branches and twigs break behind him. Then out of nowhere four masked men surrounded him. Aang froze. Franticly looking for one to another. He couldn't make out there face. All he say were their eyes beaming down on him. He stood there wondering what could he do, but before a single thought crossed his mind a man came rushing towards him yelling.

Aang stepped out of the way and the knife that the man was holding barely missed him. The man came back with multiple slashes but Aang kept dodging fairly easy. One of the attacks the man over extended leaving his mid-section exposed. Aang noticed and almost like second nature, round house kicked him in the gut. It sent him back several feet. He was lying on the ground groaning. The feeling that Aang felt when he pushed Jet was back and just as strong as before. The only difference is this time it stayed. Aang backed up still in shock at what was happening. The other three looked at their fallen comrade and then back at Aang. They closed the gap and slowly walked towards Aang. Then, simultaneously, two guys on either side of Aang ran towards him.

Aang kept his ground, dropping the flowers and chocolate. He blocked the oncoming attacks like he was in autopilot. With one attack they threw he would counter with an attack of his own. Slowly but surely Aang was getting the upper hand. He crescent kicked one of the attackers, sending him spinning and flying away for the fight. Leaving just him and the other. They fought an even fight. Countering each other, almost like a dance. Aang looked in to the attackers eyes and saw the determination and hatred he had for him. He was going to kill Aang. Everything froze, Aang felt a shard sting in his side that left him immobilized. He looked down to see the fourth man enter the battle and stabbed him. Aang fell to the ground landing on his side with his back facing the attackers.

He waited for them to end it or be taken away but nothing happened. Instead more fighting ensued. All he could make out grunts and bodies hitting the floor. Aang was prepared to die. His life slowly faded from the amount of blood lose. Memories started flooding his mind. He started to remember birthdays and his parents, moving here with Gyatso, Katara. He couldn't leave her. Her face just stuck in his mind. It was so beautiful. She had a gorgeous smile and her eyes just sparkled with a dazzling color blue. He couldn't leave her. He wouldn't leave her.

Just then he felt a pair of hands scoop him up to carry him over to his car. Aang still going in and out of consciousness got glimpses of the man helping him but not much. He was an old man, long grey hair, a short go-tea and a presence that made him relax. The next thing he knew he was in the back seat driving off. Still in and out he came to the old man placing his hands on Aang's wound which woke Aang up from the pain.

"Lay back down." The old man said. "This is going to hurt but you will be fine." With that Aang laid back down. Then screamed in pain like he was getting his insides ripped. When the pain subsided Aang looked over at the man and passed out for the blood loss and the pain, but before he get completely out he could of sworn his eyes where glowing.

"Sleep now." The old man said. Aang did just that feeling a peaceful sensation come over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar: A New Beginning

 **You can thank one of my friends for posting this chapter. She kept bugging me about it so here you go hope you enjoy. :)**

Katara woke up and walked down stairs to see Sokka eating a bowl of cereal. She didn't say anything to him and he wasn't going to push her. On the way to school all Katara could think about was Aang. That is all she could think about all night. Why didn't he come over to talk? Was I being to insensitive? Aang would never do something like this. Katara just kept thinking of questions of why Aang didn't come over last night. All she wanted was for him to hold her close and kiss her like nothing was wrong, feel his warm body and forget everything.

Katara's train of thought was broken by the sound of the car turning off. She looked around to for Aang but to no avail. _Maybe he was already inside,_ she thought. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing him. She was going to talk to him.

Katara got out of the car as Suki approached them. "Where is Aang? I saw his car here." Katara said.

"Oh, Aang walked home last night. His car broke down. We talked before he left. Did he come over and talk? I told him to." Suki replied

"Nope and good thing too. I would have to do something if he did." Sokka butted in.

Katara just ignored her annoying bother. "No he never came by. What did yall talk about?"

"About what happened yesterday." Suki said as Katara looked down at the ground as the memories came flooding back. "He was really upset and sorry."

"Katara looked up. "Really?"

Suki nodded. "The only thing he said he could not figure out is that why would you want him to show up at the library for you not to be there."

"No, Aang told someone to send me to the library and that is when I walked in." Katara said a little confused.

Suki just shook her head. "That is not what he told me."

"And you believe him?" Sokka retorted

"Yes I do!" Suki said firmly. "Katara, I have known Aang for a while now, and he would never this. Especially to you."

Katara thought for a minute. It would make sense, the timing of everything and his reaction to the kiss. She needed to talk to him. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him today. Maybe he is inside?" Suki said trying to give Katara hope.

"Yeah." and with that they trio made their way to class.

* * *

Aang woke up to him laying on a bed that he didn't recognize. He looked around to see a lot of old paintings and scrolls that looked form an ancient time. In fact the whole room looked like that. As he sat up he was greeted with a sharp pain. He fought through the pain and looked down to see bandages around his torso. He didn't remember much except the fight and him being stabbed. After that it was mostly a blur. He tried to remember more details, but the only thing he could remember is the old man and the weird glowing eyes.

He the only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to get out of here. He took a deep breath as he attempted to get up. The sharp pain intensified as he stood up but slowly went away. He put on his shoes fine but putting on his shirt was a different story. Once he was dressed, he made his way down stairs slowly so for no one to hear him just in case someone was home. Luckily the ghost was clear and he made a b-line straight for the door. Immediately Aang was blinded by the light of the sun. Once his eyes adjusted the area around him became more familiar. He recognized the street, it was Katara's street. He had to go to a place where he felt safe. So he made his way over to her slowly.

* * *

No where, Aang was no where to be found at school. Katara looked everywhere. Aang wasn't at any of his classes. The day was over and still nothing. Katara didn't talk much, Sokka and Suki tried to cheer her up but to no avail. Even Zuko and Mai gave it a shot to try and comfort her, but all she could think about is Aang. He was somewhere and she didn't know where. She gave up hope in finding him and just wanted to go home. On the way home Sokka kept looking over at his little sister stair out of the car. He hated seeing her like this.

When they got home Sokka went up to his room while Katara made her way to the kitchen. She didn't eat anything and her hunger was getting the better of her. As she made herself a sandwich she made her way over to the couch to watch some tv hoping it will get her mind off of a certain someone.

Just as she was getting comfortable Katara heard the front doorbell ring. She opened the door to see Aang hunched over with his left arm supporting his body on the wall and his right arm wrapped around his torso. He looked up and gave a weak smile before passing out. As he was falling forward Katara lunged after him to catch him. She gradually set him down on her lap. She started to examine him, and noticed how pale his face is. But what caught her attention was the red bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. She felt a liquid coming form his side and quickly noted that he was still bleeding.

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed.

"What?" Sokka made his way down stairs to see his sister hold an unconscious Aang. "Oh no." He ran down the rest of the way and picked Aang up.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Katara said not taking her eyes off of him for a second.

"Right." Sokka with Aang in his arm walked as fast as possible to his jeep. Sokka set him down in the back seat with Katara.

When they made it to the nearest hospital Sokka mustered up all the strength he had and ran Aang throw the doors with Katara right behind screaming for help. Soon a a couple of people arrived with a gurney. Sokka carefully set Aang down on the bed as the nurses rolled them him away. Katara kept her eyes on him the entire time not wanting to leave his side. Then she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. "Sorry ma'am you cant go back there. You can see him when he is ready."

"But…" Katara started to say.  
"Katara." Katara turned around to see her brother there wit his arms stretched out. She ran into his embrace crying.

"It was my fault. I did this to him." Katara said as her voice was being muffled by her talking in to Sokka's shirt.

"Shhh… It is not your fault, don't think like that. He is going to be ok." Sokka said trying to calm down his sister. "Lets sit down. We will be here when he wakes up." Katara just nodded still in Sokka's arms, hoping and praying that Aang will be okay.

* * *

"You what!" Enok yelled throwing objects off his desk sending them crashing on the floor. Jet told his dad what had happened the previous night, and lets just say he was not in the slightest bit happy.

"Figured you didn't have what it took to take him out. Father let me do the next mission, promise that I wont fail you." Kaji said from the back of the room behind Jet replied. She looked like Jet, same skin tone, hair color, the only difference was the father. Jet and Kaji had the same mom but Jet's father was his moms real love. He unexpectedly vanished one day leave her with child. Jets mom was already set to marry Enok and the only way for her to keep her child was to see the wedding through. So to say that Jet is the least favorite of the two is an understatement.

"No Kaji, I got this. I can do this." Jet said trying to convince his half sister or himself.

"Well apparently you can't. Father let me show you that I can do this." Kaji retorted trying to convince her father.

Enok just sat there pondering over what to do next. He raised his hand to get the siblings to stop fighting. "Kaji you got what you wanted. You will accompany your brother on the next assignment."

"But…" the both said. Kaji didn't want her brother with her, he would just slow her down.

"No buts, Kaji you will go with Jet, and maybe you could learn a thing or two from her." Enok made up his mind and what ever he said is final.

"Yes dad." Jet said in defeat, while Kaji just smiled at the apparent praise by her father.

Enok dismissed the teens and sat there thinking of what to do next. He had to do something, everyday they get stronger. Especially with the avatar showing up, who knows what will happen next. He has to do something and quick.

* * *

It felt like hours before anyone came up to the group of kids waiting to see if their friend was ok. All of his friends where there waiting up for as long as it takes. Sokka called Suki and in return Suki called Zuko and Mai. They where all on pins and needles wait for any status update, especially Katara. She just sat there staring at the doors where they carted Aang away. She didn't have to wait any longer. Finally a nurse came out.

"Who is here for Aang Kuzon?"

All five friends stood up and Katara was the first to the nurse. "Is he okay?" She said still preparing for any bad news.

"He is fine. He lost a lot of blood, so we will have to keep him her over night, but he should make a recovery in no time." the nurse said. The friends, even more so Katara, let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Katara said with a small smile.

"Sure, but he is still sleeping." The nurse led them to his room. When they got there Katara was the first to go inside and she instantly stopped. Katara placed a hand over her mouth out of shock. Seeing monitors and wires everywhere, having an I V and a packet of blood to what seemed like every vain made Katara nearly come to tears. He just laid there lifeless and a ghostly color of white. Now that Katara got a good look at him she turned around to find Sokka right behind her. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. When they broke the hug Katara turned back around to Aang and the sound of the monitor beeping to the rhythm of his heart beat. Hearing that sound brought a smile to Katara's face, knowing that he is alive.

"Katara, we are going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Wanta come?" Sokka said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to stay here just in case he wakes up." Katara said as she pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed.

Sokka didn't want to argue and he knew he would change her mind. "Ok well if you need anything text me." With that the rest of the gang left, leaving Katara and Aang alone.

All Katara could do is just sit there and watch him. She watched his chest rise and fall with the sound of his breathing. She wanted to say so much to him. How sorry she was that she didn't trust him, that she should have been there with him and how much she really needed him. She low key blamed her self for what was happening. She grabbed Aang's hand and gripped it tight. She hung her head over her hand as tears slowly fell from her face hitting his hand.

She sat in this position for awhile before loosing her grip. In doing so she felt a different hand squeeze a little tighter. She looked up to see Aang looking at her with those grey eyes that she yearned to see again. She couldn't help but smile while still crying a little bit. He let go of Katara's hand to cup her cheek and wipe away the tear falling down. Katara just moved her hand over on top of his and leaned on to his hand, resting her head on it.

They stood like this for a moment before Aang moved his hand back to his side and Katara moved hers with his, not wanting to loose contact. "I'm just glad to see that you're ok. I'm so sorry. It is all my fault." Katara said finally braking the silence.

A confused look came upon Aang's face at her statement. "Why? You didn't do this. I'm fine thanks to you." Aang grabbed her hand tighter not looking away from those blue eyes that he hasn't seen in what felt like forever.

"But I did." Katara said as the water works came back ever so gently. "If I didn't over react and trusted you, then I would have been there with you or better yet you would have been somewhere else safe from those people. I'm so sorry Aang. I love you and the fact that you almost…" Katara couldn't bring her self to finish that statement. She just sat there hands over face crying.

Aang laid there in surprise that Katara some how thought that this was her fault. He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He ignored it anyway at the sight of Katara sobbing. He grabbed her gently and pulled her into a hug as best he could. Katara just instinctively fell into his arms placing her head at the base of his neck. He did his best to comfort her with the pain slowly building in his back. When he felt Katara calm down a little and with the pain becoming unbearable he let go of the hug and laid back down grabbing Katara's hand.

"Katara, don't say that. I wouldn't be here if it want for you. When I got, you know, stabbed I felt like that was the end. Everything was flashing, my life, my family…" Aang stopped to see Katara looking at the ground. He let go of her hand and placed it under chin to lift it, so he could get a good view of her face as he continued. "And you. The thought of leaving you was the one thing that got me through. With out you I wouldn't be here. I love you and no matter what, I will never stop. I'm sorry for what happened and hurting you. I just hope that you could forgive me."

"Aang, I… I" Katara didn't know what to say. She found it hard to say the right words so she decided to let her actions speak for her. Katara lean over and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. Aang's eyes shot open in surprise but closed as he deepened the kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her head with his figures entangled in her hair to push her forward. They where going at it for a few good minutes. Moving their heads to get better angles before Aang had to break for lack of air. He is still recovering.

Katara took notice and gently backed off. Placing her forehead on his and kissing it before sitting back down. She sat there for a moment still thinking over what Aang said. She was the reason why he is still alive, she is the reason why he is safe now and even after all that happened he still cares about her greatly. Katara smiled at the thought that she meant the world to him and him to her.

Aang looked over at Katara smiling and couldn't help but smile at the beauty of Katara at the moment. "Why are you smiling."

Katara laughed a little before replying. "The fact that even though you are in the one in the hospital, you are still worried about me."

"Of course I care about you. Why would you think otherwise." Aang said

"I don't know. Suki told me you told her about how you thought I was there waiting on you and how horrible you felt afterwards." Katara grabbed Aang's hand before continuing. "I should have trusted you. I just got kinda jealous and thought that you would leave me. When you didn't ask me to homecoming yet and saw you kiss her, I thought that you stopped loving me. I should have listened." Katara just sat there looking everywhere but at Aang.

Katara sat there for a moment before feeling two hands cup her cheeks. She looked up to see Aang sitting up and staring at her. He leaned in to kiss her. She meet him half way so he didn't have to exert himself to much. The kiss wasn't as heated and crazy as the last one, but still have the passion and love behind it.

When they broke the kiss Aang's hands stayed in her cheeks so she was forced to look at him. "I love you and no matter what I will always. Even when we first meet I knew you were different the other girls. You are so beautiful and don't think otherwise."

Katara could tell he meant every word of it. She smiled and flung herself on him nearly knocking over. Aang winced in pain at the sudden action.

"Katara." Aang said as he felt the sharp pain.

Katara realized what was happening and backed off. "Sorry." She said blushing a bit. Aang just laughed as the pain began to subside. "Its okay."

Katara just leaned in and gave a quick peek on the cheek instead. Pulling away Katara let out a big yawn and Aang was felling a little tired himself from all the kisses. "It is getting late. You should go find Sokka."

"Or…" Katara started to say but blushed at the thought. "I could, you know, sleep here with you?" Aang just smiled and scooted over to make room. The bed was only meant for one person, and with all the tubes coming out of his right arm, Katara laid down on his left side practically on top of him. Aang laid on his back with his shoulder hugging the rails as to give Katara as much room as possible. Katara laid on her side facing and resting her head on his chest as to hear his strong and steady heart beat.

Nothing much was said, both just content on being close to one another. Aang quickly feel asleep but Katara stayed awake a little longer listening to the monitors mimicking his heart beat. Seeing his chest rise and fall with sound of his breathing calmed her. She was glad that he was safe. She snuggled deeper before going to sleep.

"Love you Kat." Aang said being slightly woken by the sudden movement, but easily went back to sleep. Katara on the other hand took a little while to take in what he just said. They said "I love you" a lot that wasn't new, but they never used nicknames before. Why start now? Why Kat? She thought about it and smiled at what it meant. Nicknames can be a term of endearment and possession. In other words, he was saying that she was his, always. She felt a warm sense of peace fall over her and quickly started to go to sleep. "Love you." She said before passing out.

Sokka and Suki walked back up stairs to see Aang and Katara. Zuko and Mai where tired, so they already headed home. They made it to Aang's room to find that door closed. Sokka opened it slowly and found Katara sleeping on top of Aang. He took a step inside but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them sleep. They will be fine." Suki said as to try and stop Sokka from waking Katara up.

"But..." Sokka said as he turned around to look at the sleeping couple.

"Do you really wanna wake them up right know. They are both clearly tired and it looks like they forgave each other. I know you don't like leaving Katara alone but she is safe and happy."

* * *

Sokka just looked over at Katara snuggling up on Aang's side with a faint smile on her face. He couldn't wake her, he didn't have the heart to do so. He turned back to Suki and nodded. They walked out the room and slowly closed the door behind them. When they made their way down the hall they started to talk again.

"But in the morning we will come back." Sokka said looking back at the room.

"Sure, first thing." Suki gave a slight chuckle. Sokka smiled back and took her hand as they headed home. Calling it a night.

 **So I will keep posting this story but don't expect it to be to frequent. The main story that I am working on is Falling in Love. If you haven't read it yet give it a try. In the whole scheme of things it is a shorter story so I will try and finish it before devoting all my time back to this one. Thank you for sticking around. Until next time.**


End file.
